


Game Night With Levi

by golden_hellfire_newt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Horror, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt
Summary: Levi was excited to show you his new game that finally got delivered from Akuzon. It had shown up so late he wouldn't even be the first to review it. It just wasn't fair.You sat next to him in the gaming chair he'd bought for you, Levi said this would make you play better. You think he just wanted to spoil you. "So what is this game about?" You ask as you spin in circles.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 26





	Game Night With Levi

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be short oh well. I just love Levi❤️

Levi was excited to show you his new game that finally got delivered from Akuzon. It had shown up so late he wouldn't even be the first to review it. It just wasn't fair.

You sat next to him in the gaming chair he'd bought for you, Levi said this would make you play better. You think he just wanted to spoil you. "So what is this game about?" You ask as you spin in circles.

"It's a horror game," he said with a bright smile. "This one has a co-op mode though so we can play together." 

A horror game? You're heart raced as adrenaline pumped through your veins. Just the thought scared you. You liked watching him play horror games but you actually playing.… No.

Seeing your fear Levi hesitated as he put the game in the computer. "You don't have to play if you don't want M/C. You seem to like watching me play so I just thought..." he sighed. He'd really wanted to play this game together but he couldn't push the human.

"No. I'll do it," you say hastily. You were scared, so scared but he'd protect you, right? Dizziness hits you as you stop spinning and watch the monitor as Levi puts the game in.

Levi looked over at you. Worry was clear on your face. You quickly tried to hide it when you saw him looking. "You ready M/C?"

As you nodded your body was sucked into the monitor. There were a few moments you felt like you were made of jelly before your feet hit the ground. If it weren't for Levi you would have definitely fell.

You took in your surroundings, everything was saturated in grey. The two of you stood in a small forest clearing, a single dark path led away. "Leviathan!" You would definitely not have agreed to this. You sigh as you rub the bridge of your nose. "Why would you do this? I didn't like it before."

"It's not that long," he replied as if that was a suitable explanation. "We just gotta win the game like last time, easy!" Levi rose his hand as if already celebrating his victory.

You sigh before mumbling, "how do we win?" 

"Well... That's the thing." He paused for a long time. Anger was starting to rise in you before he said, "I don't know how we win."

Your mouth fell open. You had expected an answer from him but... "Seriously? No forums talked about this game?" Levi recoiled at the anger in your question.

"I... I... I didn't want... No spoilers…" he couldn't even look at you.

Looking at him you felt like the worst human. You knew how delicate the Avatar of Envy was. You wanted to hug him, he was the only brother that seemed to not like your hugs, so you decided putting a hand on his shoulder was enough. "Sorry Levi, I didn't mean to get mad. I'm just scared. Can we play?"

Levi looked at you and smiled as if everything you had said before that last sentence had not been spoken. "Let's get started," he grabbed your hand and pulled you down the dark trail.

You were scared, you probably would be scared for the rest of the week, but you were also shocked. Levi. Was. Holding. Your. Hand. 

You stayed in shock of his voluntary contact with you as you continued to walk down the trail. Your heart sank as you exited the forest. "No way." Before you and Levi was a small building laid with red bricks. A scream left your lips as you saw a person in the window staring at you, bright red eyes bore into you.

"What?" Levi asked. You point to the window were you had seen the face but... There was nothing there. Levi rolls his eyes before trying to pull you inside after him.

You dig your feet into the ground. "I can't," you cry.

Levi stops pulling you, "you're really that scared?" All you can do is nod as tears roll down your face. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll... I'll protect you." 

All you can do is nod. You're still scared. You don't want to do this but Levi brings you some comfort. No matter what you needed to finish this game so you could get the hell home. "Let's do this," your words are barely a whisper as the front door of the brick building creaks open.

He tightens his grip on your hand before he leads you into the dark building. "Let's look around," he suggests. "Has to be something here we need or that'll tell us where to go next."

"Levi, humans can't see in the dark," you tell him.

"Oh yeah, umm. I guess just stay close," he said. If you weren't so scared you would have laughed, he was still holding your hand. Did you have any choice but to stay close.

Your eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness but not enough for you to really see anything. You remember the face you saw in the window, was it here in the dark with you? You twine your fingers with Levi's as you get even closer to him.

His body tenses as you get closer but the darkness hides the blush you know is there. "Noth... nothing here," he stammers before pulling you towards the wall. You faintly see a door. 

Levi opens the door, you brace yourself to see the red eyed figure. Luckily you see no red but that doesn't mean they aren't here. He scans the room again before leading you to another wall. "This must be it," he says with victory in his voice.

"It wasn't exactly hiding," you mutter under your breath.

You hear a few papers being ripped from the wall before Levi says, "let's go outside so you can help me with this map."

As he leads you out of the building you feel eyes on your back. Shivers course through your body as you look over your shoulder to see bright red eyes. You run from the building screaming.

As you leave the building you fall to the ground. Then you remember, you left Levi with that thing. He hadn't left the building yet. Oh Diavolo, would you have to go back in?

As you were clambering to your feet Levi exits the building. "What was that all about?"

"You didn't see it?" Your voice was laced with fear. You don't want to look at the building but it's like something pulls your eyes to it. Those red eyes shone bright in the window. You bury your head into his chest. "The eyes, " you repeat.

Levi stiffens again before wrapping his arms around you. "I'm sorry M/C, I really didn't think you'd be this scared."

You mutter into his chest, "it's okay. Let's just finish this." You didn't want to keep going but you needed out. Maybe you'd even spend the night with Beel and Belphie, they always made you feel better. "You found a map?"

"Oh yeah," Levi pulls some papers from his pockets. He hands you the map but shoves the others back in his pockets.

You glance at the map. Levi definitely didn't need your help reading this. The order the game wanted you to go was obvious. Each location on the map had a number next to it. Currently we were at spot 2. Two more places to go. "This way," you point down another trail. "So what are those other papers?"

"Oh. Umm. They're drawings," he grabs my hand again and leads me down the next path.

"Drawings? Can I see?" This path was lighter than the last, actually it seemed like each step you took it got brighter.

"I'm not sure," he muttered.

"What does that mean?" You don't wait for an answer. Your hand quickly teaches in his pocket and grabs the papers. As you unfold the drawings you go still. The light of the trail was making me at ease but this sight shattered it.

Red eyes surrounded by black. Every single paper was red eyes surrounded by black. A single white word was written across some pages. 'Kill', 'kill', 'kill'.

"What does this mean?" Your voice shakes along with my hands, the drawings drift to the forest floor. 

"I'm not sure," Levi said simply. "I didn't think you'd wanna see after. The eyes?" You'd almost forgotten he hadn't seen it, or wouldn't admit to it.

"It might help us win though" you said. You wouldn't deny you did not want to see these pictures but if it helped you leave faster... So be it.

"Don't stress over it," he said simply before continuing down the trail. "We don't even know what they mean."

As you walked the end of the trail appeared and beyond that was a park. A nice brightly lit park, swing set, slide, and all. This was the same game? Why was this in a horror game.

"Oh," Levi muttered. You look over at him and see that he is sniffing at the air. "Blood..." You grasp his arm tightly as you walk closer to the park.

Everything in the park was splattered with blood. There were no large pools of blood just splatters. There was a small beige building that held a sign, 'restrooms'.

Levi pulled me closer to the building. Your feet dug into the ground as you saw a bloody handprint on the door. It was small, a kids?

"I don't wann..." Your words were cut of by a scream from the restrooms followed by a menacing laugh. 

Levi looked down at you, "I'm gonna be right here." With those words he pulled you into the restrooms.

The screams had stopped but the laughing hadn't. You wanted to cry, to run, to do anything but this. "Can't we... Can't we just quit?" 

"You wanna be cursed?" Levi asked. Of course he'd get a game that cursed you for quitting.

The door slammed shut behind you, plunging you back into darkness. It had been so bright outside you couldn't even make out shapes. Levi kept walking down the stalls. The laughing got louder and was cut with whimpers. 

Your heart was pounding as Levi's hand tightened around yours. You heard the stall door in front of you open, hopefully by Levi and not something else.

"Shit," he whispered. "Let's go." He pulled you back to the door. 

You were just about there before you felt small hands on you. A scream echoed through the building, from you and... From it?

You tried to run. Adrenaline pumped through your body but you couldn't move. Those little hands held you in place. "Levi," you cried.

Levi tried to pull you but failed so instead opened the door open and light flooded in the bathroom. His golden eyes met mine before he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Holding your other hand was a skeletal hand that had two broken arm bones attached. You scream as the hand drops to the floor.

A laugh echoed through the restrooms as you run out. You look back to briefly see red eyes above the stall door before the door to the restrooms swing closed.

"What's that curse?" You ask as you fight back tears. If it wasn't bad... You'd rather be cursed.

"You really don't want that curse," he told you. Levi blushed before wrapping his arms around you and rubbing soothing circles into your back. "Only a little bit more."

You nod as you pull the map out of your pocket. "Wait... This is different." When you had first looked at the map there were four locations. Currently you were at spot 3. Originally you kept going forward but this time the map said to go back to the brick building. It was now spot 2 and spot 4. One more trip to the brick building and then you can leave.

He didn't respond, Levi simply grabbed your hand and pulled you back down the trail. Each step plunging you further into darkness.

"What do you think we're gonna have to do?" You were dreading the thought of a boss battle, in a game made for demons you stood no chance of you had to fight. 

Your clutched at Levi's arm as it grew darker. Darker then before. You weren't in the clearing where the brick building was but it was already so dark you couldn't even see the path in front of you. 

A scream tore through you as you were grabbed on the shoulders and pulled away from Levi.

"M/C!" He yelled. His voice was quickly drowned out by the laughter in your ear. 

You screamed as the thing pulled you away. Almost instantly you hear a door open. Impossible, you weren't that close to anything. Your scream was louder, it echoed around you, the laughter grew more frantic.

"Levi," you whimper as your forced to kneel, you feel ropes wrapping around my body, your knees to your chest. 

Red eyes appear in front of you. "Kill," it laughs.

You struggle against your bindings but to no avail. You were so scared. You chanted, "just a game. Just a game."

"M/C!" You hear as the door is kicked open. 

"Too late," it laughs.

When you open your eyes you are in Levi's room once more. The monitor in front of you reads 'game over'.

"What the hell was that?" You ask breaking the silence that had fallen over you both.

"You weren't even in spot 4, what was the point of the map," Levi growls.

"How'd you find me then?" You ask.

Levi blushes, "you smell. NO! I mean your scent." Levi's blush grows a darker red as he mutters, "you smell good M/C."

It's your turn to blush. You plant a delicate kiss on his cheek, " thank you for finding me Lord of Shadows."


End file.
